Battery powered devices, such as mobile telephones, typically include multiple modes of operation to conserve battery power. For example, a sleep mode is often employed when the device is not being used. In the sleep mode, certain components of the device remain activated at a minimum power. Of course, battery power can be conserved even more if the device is turned off. Nevertheless, even when the battery-powered device is turned-off, a RTC module is still needed for the device and normally remains powered on at a reduced power level that consumes little battery power.
Power management integrated circuits (PMICs) are often used to manage power consumption for battery-powered devices. PMICs provide the different voltage regulator rails needed to run the core and peripheral ICS in the portable device. In addition to being able to maintain low power consumption of the components in sleep mode, PMICs typically include an RTC voltage regulator that regulates down the battery voltage to provide a power rail for RTC circuitry low power crystal. RTC circuitry usually includes an ultra low power crystal oscillator and associated logic that is necessary to generate the RTC timing signals. The RTC voltage regulator is used to provide a reliable voltage source for the RTC circuitry even when the load of the RTC circuitry varies and even when the battery varies due to discharging. Because the RTC circuitry will require power to generate the RTC signals even when the handheld device is completely powered down, minimizing the amount of power needed to provide the RTC signals is desired.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an apparatus or system, capable of operating with ultra low levels of power consumption, for generating the power rail from which an RTC module can be powered.